


Owltober 8th: Favorite Background Character

by Maxrimus



Series: Owltober 2020 [8]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, So i wrote a story about him, That kid from WILW, That kid is a huge mood, With the deep breath of years of pressure weighing on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxrimus/pseuds/Maxrimus
Summary: A child is belittled.
Series: Owltober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Owltober 8th: Favorite Background Character

**Author's Note:**

> This kid is just an incredible mood. I've seen his face all over the fandom as memes and honestly I get it. I just imagined him as some 3 year old under way too much pressure at his age. So I wrote about that.

“Why can’t you be more like her?”

Haxid breathed deeply, holding back from strangling his grandmother with every instinct he had. He loved his grandmother, he really did, but her expectations of him were beyond ridiculous. Which is pretty difficult to deal with, considering he wasn’t even in school yet. Haxid was 3. He was barely old enough to understand the concept of disappointment, and yet it was the emotion he understood best.

See, his grandmother was a demon on the rise. She was born poor and scrimped and saved and bartered enough snails to get a stand of her own and by the time she had a daughter she had a regular stall in the market where she was able to make a decent living for her family. Her and her husband and her children built the simple stand into an attraction, bringing people from all over the Isles to see the wonders their stand would hold. Going out on dangerous expeditions, breaking the Emperor’s laws and mixing magics like the Wild Witches she had known before the Emperor’s rise to power.

Her stand became so popular the Emperor himself once paid a visit, and he gave her a pass to mix magics, making her an honorary member of the Emperor’s coven. She had worked her whole life to get to where she was, and then Haxid was born. Haxid was his grandmother’s only grandchild, and she had high hopes of him being the next face of the business. But of course, Haxid was 3 and couldn't care less for business or the politics of Bonesborough. He just wanted to go to the Slayground and play with the funny furry demon that kept getting in fights with Jaxan. He wanted to get some ice scream with his friends. He wanted to hear stories read by Ms Amity like all the other kids got to.

But here he was, another day at the store with Grandmother. Another day where he wasn’t good enough. Another day where someone else was better than him. Haxid was getting fed up with it. Your time is coming grandmother.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing Owltober! But I'm no good at art so I'll be writing short(Hopefully less than 1k words) fics instead!
> 
> I'm using this set of prompts: https://www.instagram.com/p/CE9DDCQnKGg/  
> From ba.burrito.art on instagram: https://www.instagram.com/ba.burrito.art/?hl=en


End file.
